


（代发）【K漏】失焦（pwp）

by Novembersleepwalk



Category: B站RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novembersleepwalk/pseuds/Novembersleepwalk
Summary: 作者：狂言*人生第一次开车献给K漏 ooc 勿升三*中出 被肏哭 各种羞耻（捂脸）





	（代发）【K漏】失焦（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：狂言
> 
> *人生第一次开车献给K漏 ooc 勿升三  
> *中出 被肏哭 各种羞耻（捂脸）

天色很暗。黑云被风压得紧实，内里酝酿着一场暴雨。路灯昏黄，紧闭的窗映着一点透脆的光芒。燕子在窗外飘摇的树枝上落脚，梳理着尾羽，冷漠地旁观闪电手持大剑耀武扬威地劈过天空。  
雨点随即啪嗒啪嗒细细密密地砸到地上。似乎还有什么声音在空气里轻微地躁动了起来。燕子不安地扑腾了两下翅膀，微微转过了眼，琥珀色的眼球倒映着那扇紧闭的窗。屋里没开灯，也没拉窗帘，只有一点模糊的光影在透脆的反光里闪动着。  
它在看。哦漏想。  
坦率一点说，在这种时机下产生被人围观的淫荡错觉真是让他既羞耻又微妙地感到刺激，并且高热的胸腔里越发急促的心跳声昭示了后者有压过前者的趋势。身后KB的指尖探过来，无声地摩挲他的唇角。他根本无力思考，茫然又顺从地张开唇，舌尖舔弄对方的指尖。  
“这种时候都不专心......”KB低低地喘息着，惩戒似得扣住他的腰，深埋在他体内的性器狠狠往里顶弄了一下。哦漏一时不防，整个人被顶的贴到了玻璃窗上，半是难受半是刺激得叫了一声，险些咬到KB的手指。  
这个姿势进得极深，仅仅是这样插着哦漏就几乎跪不住，乳尖在冰凉的玻璃窗上摩擦，各种各样的感官刺激让他呼吸越发急促了起来。真不知道KB动起来该怎么办......他本能地感到不安：“KB......”  
嗓音比平日喑哑。随即他便感到KB灼热的吐息打在自己后颈，插在身体里的东西又硬涨了几分，他简直要产生对方已经顶到了他的胃的错觉，本能地挣扎了两下，后面也紧张得咬住了KB的性器。KB吸了口气，将指尖从他口腔抽出，扣住他的手腕不让他乱动，随即缓缓抽出一点，又狠狠撞回了他的身体里。短暂的空虚让哦漏几乎要叫出声，而被插得松软的穴肉置主人本人的意愿于不顾，紧紧缠住了重新撞进来的粗大性器。“你自找的......”KB闷哼了一声。  
“不、不......你先等等.......啊啊，别，去床上......”  
哦漏语无伦次地哀求道，被攥在KB手里的指尖绷得紧紧的。说不清是难受还是爽，KB把他身体填的太满，哦漏只觉他在自己身体正中央缓缓研磨，捣碎了他仅剩堪堪一握的理智。没忍住又发出一声呻吟，像是窗外一阵挟裹着破碎水汽的风。  
“干什么去床上？”KB还在等他适应，没敢抽插得太狠。身下硬涨，忍耐已经快到极限，他只能在对方后颈舔吻泄愤。  
“会被看到......”哦漏失神地望着窗外停泊的那只燕子，它仿佛正转动着琥珀色的眼球将自己不堪的模样尽收眼底，“去床上，去床上就随便你弄......”  
“说好了？”KB闷声笑了。  
哦漏在情欲里载沉载浮的意识终于被这笑声短暂地扯了回来。他自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，不去看玻璃窗上倒映出的色情又晦暗的景象。  
实际上室内没有开灯，有的只是阴雨天幕，以及KB眼中翻涌的叶浪与光。对方从他身体里退了出来。身后没了这具紧密贴合的躯体，他才发现自己腿根都在颤抖，后穴被插得有点麻木，似乎还在一张一合的排出润滑液，顺着大腿留下一点濡湿的痕迹。接着自己被羞耻感和情欲夹击的身体被KB抱进怀里，下巴被捏住，在急促的呼吸声中接了个吻。  
津液被对方沿着嘴角舔弄干净，抵在腿根的性器灼热得叫人头皮发麻。在这个意乱情迷又乱七八糟的吻里，哦漏终于撑着KB的肩膀颤抖着站了起来。接着KB扣住他的腰把他往床上一带，这几分钟里的努力宣告白费。  
“乖。”KB用另一个绵长的吻把哦漏的挫败感封印，拉起对方的腿架在肩上，“腿再分开点。”  
哦漏觉得自己此刻的表情一定一塌糊涂。他自暴自弃地将手搭在眼窝上，眼不见心不烦地，任凭KB笑吟吟地用嘴唇从自己的脸颊开始一直加温到胸口。接着腿窝被舌尖柔软地蹭过，舌面微沙，激起酥麻的快感，他忍不住“啊”了一声，细小的气流很快被伺机而动的KB堵了回去。  
哦漏得到了今晚第三个绵长难捱的吻。其间KB的性器充满暗示意味地蹭着他的穴口，他不可避免地回忆起了被按在玻璃窗上狠狠插入的滋味，令人羞耻的快感带起燥热的火来。舌吻带出一点唾液，KB的嘴唇又去在他敏感的耳际磨蹭，咬着耳朵把情话吹进去：“你可真烫......要我进去吗，嗯？”  
.....哦漏只能更坚定地将手臂抵在眼窝上，一副打定主意要叫KB奸尸的模样。KB忍得快爆炸，只得握住对方的腰挺身挤进了一个头去。刚被抽插过的甬道又湿又热，紧紧含着他的性器，像是一种无声的邀请。哦漏被他这下弄得短促地“啊”了一声，终于没办法继续躺尸了，遮住眼窝的手垂下来陷在柔软的床上，喘息之间露出勾人去吻的舌尖：“你......”  
他也早硬起来了。后穴被略略撑开，麻麻涨涨的，食髓知味地渴求着被狠狠插入的快感。主动要求他是绝对做不来，他能做的就只是难耐地将另一条腿盘上KB的腰，脚踝暗示般蹭着对方的后腰，大幅度分开的双腿可以让人更方便地侵犯。  
KB被他这番举动搞得一怔，见他早已偏开了头，眼角有些羞耻得发红。KB把住他的腿根，又往深处进了几分，并没有遭到过多抗拒，反而被高热紧致的触感搞得吸了口气：“你可咬的真紧......赏个吻？”  
哦漏正死死咬着自己的嘴唇不出声。闻言一怔，下意识地偏头，撞进对方被情欲洗涤过亮的像星子般的眼。“赏个吻，我就全插进去。”  
......哪里有这样谈条件的，我看你也快硬的忍不住了吧。哦漏想。他听见KB带着戏谑轻笑了两声。接着视线慢慢昏暗起来，叶绿色的眸子吞没了微光，而KB恰到好处地停在了哦漏面前，两人的嘴唇之间恰恰能塞进一颗乒乓球，呼吸相闻。  
哦漏闭上眼吻了上去。也不算吃亏。KB的嘴唇咬着很舒服，又软又温暖，交换气息的时候总给人无懈可击的安全感。KB也被这个温情脉脉的吻哄得开心了，唇分后又一路向下去舔咬哦漏的颈侧与胸口。哦漏眼眶湿了，喘息被磨得格外绵长，KB眸子一暗，一把将他按回床上，性器缓缓地向他身体深处插去。  
这个姿势没有刚刚进得深，哦漏却也难捱地扬起脖颈，双腿蹭来蹭去。穴口被粗大的性器撑开，纵使润滑良好，胀痛感仍让他带着哭腔地喘息了几声。KB试探般小幅度地在他体内抽送着，一手按住他腰不让他乱动。“乖，乖。”  
哦漏却不知怎地，穴内咬的越来越紧，连带喘息也湿漉漉得勾人了起来，水天蓝色的眼睛半眯着，眼眶又湿又红。KB狠狠抽送两下，就见身下的人似是更加难耐，一副想爬起来把他压下去自己动的不满模样。  
他往哦漏身体深处狠狠一顶，又在哦漏湿漉漉的鼻音中撤出大半，只剩头部浅浅卡在穴口，任凭穴肉因内里一时的空虚而咬的更紧。接着他又撞开咬紧的穴肉，狠狠插入哦漏身体深处。哦漏被这几下肏得眼前一阵阵发黑，下意识地想逃开，却被KB握住腿根，惩戒似的在他大腿内侧留下几点吻痕。这里本就敏感，哦漏腰都软了，腿几乎盘不住KB的腰。KB却变本加厉地狠狠抽插，甚至在溢满喘息的间隙里用指尖抚弄哦漏的小腹，坏心眼地往里面按了按：“我是不是都插到你这儿了......？”  
“唔......别、别，太深了......”哦漏神志不清地叫了起来，他真的有了一种要被KB捅坏的错觉。身体被填得满满的，抽插之间带出黏腻的液体与淫靡的水声，胀痛与快感像是电流一样俘获他的神经。KB的体温高的吓人，哦漏觉得自己被不停摩擦的内壁要被烫伤了，连交缠的舌尖似乎都要被他含化掉。上下一起被侵犯，他说不出完整的句子，手指时轻时重地抓着床单留下皱痕，意识昏昏沉沉。  
KB垂眼，看到哦漏浑身泛起不正常的红色，胸口和颈侧带着深红的吻痕，双腿更是大张着任他侵犯，微张着喘息的唇似乎是一种无声的邀请。他心中一动，握住哦漏抓着床单的手，往两人交合的部位探去。哦漏时沉时浮的意识突然浮出水面，瞬间理解了对方险恶的用心，挣扎着抽回了手去。KB闷笑着吻了吻他的胸口，继而去舔弄他红肿的乳头。  
这场漫长的情事将快感堆叠到了极限。感觉到乳头被吮吸舔弄，哦漏敏感地瑟缩了身子，却很快被抽送的性器打开。“不要了......KB......你别、啊......！”  
敏感点被连连顶到，像是漫长的隧道被堆叠到极致的快感哗啦啦地压垮，在废墟的缝隙里泄露出一线天光。接着后穴收缩着痉挛，KB狠狠在高热的穴内抽插了几下，顶到深处，尽数射了进去。  
半分钟后，他的灵魂遥远地回到了他的躯壳。他意识到那在耳边回荡的、细碎而夹杂着哭声的喘息声是自己发出的。KB犹插在他体内，细细密密亲吻着他滑出泪水的眼角。他羞耻得简直想把自己包成个蚕蛹，在一切恢复正常之前不要见人。  
“爽吗？”KB还不知死活地在他耳边撩拨。  
对于他这种游刃有余的语气感到不满，哦漏试着挣动了几下，却发现腰软的几乎不听使唤，被抽插过度的后穴基本上红肿麻木了，含着KB的性器，液体缓缓溢出来，濡湿了大腿和床单......“你出去。”他无奈地道。声音还有些喑哑，虽说好歹已经没有什么哭腔残余，但磨砂玻璃一般绵长又沙哑的尾音简直是在含蓄地索吻。  
KB心中一动，低头去吻他。他顺从地张开唇，觉得事后这样温存的亲吻也蛮舒服的——直到他发现自己体内KB的性器又气势汹汹地硬涨了起来，他才意识到自己有多么天真。  
.....你妈的，KB。  
KB很好心地建议：“换个姿势？”语气温柔的仿佛刚刚把情人按在玻璃窗上又压在床上肏哭的人不是他一样。  
哦漏艰难地说：“我能不能用手......”  
KB又低下头去亲吻他，从额头亲吻到胸口，咬住乳尖吮吸舔吻，又含住舌尖把他吻到直喘不过气来。哦漏狼狈不堪地发现自己也重新硬了起来。  
KB在他耳边无赖地吐气：“跪起来点儿？”  
他根本没给哦漏选择姿势的机会。哦漏腿还是麻的，腰腹发软，全然使不上力，KB便拽了两个羽毛枕垫在他腹下，灼热的视线从他的后颈到大腿画了一道色情的弧。  
借着玻璃窗反射的一点微光，哦漏后颈的皮肤在汗湿的黑发的映衬下显出茭白。KB顺着后颈细细地吻下来，将色情的暗红色吻痕一直印到蝴蝶骨。借着精液的润滑，微微红肿的穴口被翕合着打开，哦漏难耐地抓住床单，死死咬着嘴唇，忽轻忽重地喘息着。  
已经射过一次，KB可以称得上游刃有余，便丝毫不吝啬耐心与温柔。他花了半分钟来完全进入哦漏体内，并半哄半劝地说服对方张开唇舔弄他的手指。软滑湿热的口腔接纳了他戳刺意味越发明显的手指，喘息之间津液顺着无法闭合的嘴角淫靡地流下来。  
几分钟前射进哦漏体内的浊液随着他抽送的动作溢了出来，一点点濡湿了床单。哦漏含着KB的手指舔弄，无法阻止自己细碎的呻吟含混地涌出来。这种伴着淫靡交合声的潮水般的黏腻呻吟在某个瞬间骤然拔高，随之而来的是尖锐快感引出的无力气音。  
KB温柔地在他体内的一点缓缓研磨，一边握住他紧抓着床单的手，将那五个指尖一一珍视地拢在掌心。双方的身体都滚烫得半斤八两，皮肤吸附地粘连着。他将插弄在哦漏口腔的手指抽出来，去抚弄对方蹭在羽毛枕上的性器，如愿以偿地听到对方越发急促的喘息。  
“KB——唔、你......”  
尾音软绵绵得拖得老长。像是把小钩子，勾着KB往他高热的更深处顶撞过去。  
哦漏射出来的时候，从喉咙口满溢出来的声响让KB以为自己又把他弄哭了。实际上并没有，只是一些生理性泪水让他眼角微微发红。而在他的灵魂穿越漫长的光回到人间之前，他只能迷迷糊糊地感受到自己又被内射了，滚烫的精液涌入他体内。KB从他身体里退了出去，坏心眼地按着他似乎有些鼓胀起来的小腹，白色浊液顺着红肿的穴口溢了出来。他因这份羞耻感而清醒了些，就见窗外雨还未停，眼前的KB眸子里一点带着笑意的微光。  
KB听到一声闷雷。雨声镗镗铊铊，长风仿佛挟裹着千军万马。燕子躲在玻璃窗旁的枝上，颇有每临大事有静气的胆魄，慢条斯理地梳理着自己的尾羽。  
怀中哦漏安静地蜷缩着，皮肤犹带着欢爱的潮红，而喘息由急剧重归平淡。半睁着的眼睛已然失焦，那涣散着的瞳孔里，独独映出了KB的影子。  
——END——


End file.
